Gaming Wives?
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: GxC VxB When the husbands play video games and the wives try it out but in a short amount of time they are pros. How will the husbands react? Read to find out. R
1. Husbands Play Games

**There's one important thing that I need to tell all you authors out there. I have changed my name to AnimexXxLuvver. Anyways, I have updated Girl's Night Out and I have made a new story for you all. I hope you all like it! :)**

**Please R&R**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. Shows, illustrations, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama.**

******Gaming Wives?**

******Chapter 1: Husbands Play Games**

* * *

******At the Briefs House**  
It was a regular afternoon in Caspule Corp. Birds chirping, branches swagging gently, and a peaceful, quiet enviroment. That was until a flock of birds flew away when hearing two men yelling and shouting probably at each other or something else.

Inside the building, two men were playing video games in the Gaming Room. And those "two men" were none other than the savior of earth and the prince of all saiyans, Goku Son and Vegeta Ouji. They were both playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II on Multiplayer mode. (I'm a girl as a gamer and I play that a lot.)

They were playing on Teams, Goku's team vs. Vegeta's team. With these two playing against each other is going to get pretty wild and extreme. Each team has 4 soldiers on their side, so Goku has 4 soldiers as does Vegeta so that makes 5 and 5 on each team, plus the captains. The captains are Goku and team captains chose to battle in Nuketown, the most played map.

In the Gaming Room has a large flat plasma screen in the middle of the room, enormous speakers on the sides, and any gaming console on the table infront. There on the couch sat Goku and Vegeta, bothing having Xbox 360 controllers in hand.

"Your so going to lose Vegeta." Goku stated.

"Only the baka of this game is going to lose and that is you Kakarot." Vegeta snapped.

"No way! I'm stronger than you in physical form so that gives me the power to win." Goku complained.

"You baka! I'm the Prince of ALL Saiyans so that gives me the power over of you! Your a saiyan so that means I'm superior!" Vegeta roared.

"I'm not a saiy-" Goku abruptly stopped in mid sentence and thought about it. Then a grin appeared on his face. "Oh yeah! I am a saiyan!" Goku said laughing, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Grr! Stupid baka saiyan!" Vegeta cursed under his breath then rubbed his temple that was growing by Goku's childish laughter. _'Would this stupid baka shut up!'_ Vegeta angrily thought. Irritated by his laughter, Vegeta smacked Goku upside on the head. "Shut up you baka!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Geez! Sorry Vegeta!" Goku apologized while rubbing the spot Vegeta hit.

"Let's just get on with this game!" Vegeta demanded.

"Alright!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

With that they chose their weapons and started the game but little did they two people were watching silently.

* * *

**With the Wives**

"Yeah and that's what happened." Bulma explained.

"Wow, that's got to be exhausting." Chichi suggested.

"It sure is but I got use to it." Bulma stated.

"That's good." Chichi replied and looked at the clock. "Well, I guess it's time to head home."

Bulma glanced at the clock and it was time for Chichi and Goku to go. She smiled. "Okay. Remember what I told you." Bulma said.

"Yeah, I know I won't forget." Chichi smiled.

"Alright, bye Chichi." Bulma stated.

"Bye Bulma." Chichi bit good-bye. With that she took off towards the gravity room. She knocked on the metal door and waited for one of them to open the door but nothing came. Curious, she walked down the hall to find a window to the room. When she found one, she looked inside but everything was turned off and dark. No one was in the room. _'Where did they go now? Might as well ask Bulma.'_ Chichi thought then took off to find Bulma.

_3 minutes later..._

Chichi finally made it to the kitchen where she was last with Bulma. She found Bulma in the same spot reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Chichi walked to Bulma and tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Bulma turned around and was surprised to see Chichi still here. Settling her newspaper on the table, she turned toward Chichi fully.

"What are still doing here Chichi? I thought you went home with Goku?" Bulma questioned. She was confused.

"That's the problem." Chichi said.

"You mean going home with Goku?" Bulma suggested.

"Yeah." Chichi confirmed.

"What did he do this time?" Bulma asked.

"Nothing. But he's not in the gravity room with Vegeta. The room is not in use." Chichi explained.

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, everything is turned off and its dark in there." Chichi once again explained. Bulma stood up and said, "Let's go search the entire house."

"Alright." Chichi agreed then they both sped off in search of their husbands.

_Many minutes later..._

Both wives searched the whole building but ended up with nothing. That was until Chichi asked Bulma, "Did you check the Gaming Room?"

"No, did you?" Chichi shook her head.

"Want to check it out?" Chichi suggested.

"Yeah." Bulma agreed and they made their way to the Gaming Room. After many stairs and doors they finally reached the room. They could both hear people in there and the game was obviously on because their was gun shooting. They both opened the door silently and peeked in but were surprised to have found their husbands playing a video game instead of training. Not to bother them, they silently watched them play.

* * *

**With the Husbands**

Both of the men were too interested in the game to sense two people in the entrance by in the door. Both of them had serious and concentreting faces. But the game was going well until...

The game announced a tied game.

They both sat in silence staring at the screen. It was silent until a yell was heard.

"It was a tie!" Vegeta shouted.

"Yeah." Goku stated never looking at Vegeta.

"What the hell!" Vegeta was very, very angry now. This baka was able to catch up with him! _'I was to be superior!'_ Vegeta felt like blowing the game to bits. How dare the game say that him and the baka are even!

Goku, whom was calm, surprising felt Vegeta's ki rising slightly. He looked over to Vegeta, who was clenching his fists.

"Hey, Vegeta calm down. Its just a game." Goku explained.

"Just a game Kakarot!" Vegeta turned his body fully to Goku and glared. "This is not a game Kakarot! How can a mere baka saiyan like you be even with me!" Vegeta snapped.

"I don't know." Goku mumbled. He never knew what to do in these situations with Vegeta. Never getting a reply back, Goku looked a Vegeta who had a smirk. Goku was cuonfused to why it was sudden anger to a smirk.

"Vegeta?" Goku questioned.

"Rematch." Vegeta calmly demanded

"What?" Goku was highly confused now.

"I want a rematch." Vegeta stated.

"A rematch on the game?" Goku asked.

"Yes, this is going to be the real deal now Kakarot. Who ever wins this round is superior than the other." Vegeta recalled.

Now it was time for Goku to smirk. "Alright Vegeta, I'll have a rematch with you." Goku agreed.

"Deal?" Vegeta lifted his hand for Goku to shake for the 'deal'.

Hesitant as first, but shook his hand. "Deal."

**Who do you think will win? Goku or Vegeta? And just what are Bulma and Chichi planning to do by watching the men? Find that all out nexy time.**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	2. Bulma and Chichi Try Out

**Hey guys! I'm finally writing my stories faster and sorry about "Legend Comes to Life" I just hope you understand. Anyways I would like to thank all the aurhors for reviewing, adding to their favorite/following lists. I really appreciate it.**

**Please R&R**

**********Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. Shows, illustrations, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**Gaming Wives?**

**Chapter 2: Bulma and Chichi Try Out**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"I want a rematch." Vegeta stated._

_"A rematch on the game?" Goku asked._

_"Yes, this is going to be the real deal now Kakarot. Who ever wins this round is superior than the other." Vegeta recalled._

_Now it was time for Goku to smirk. "Alright Vegeta, I'll have a rematch with you." Goku agreed._

_"Deal?" Vegeta lifted his hand for Goku to shake for the 'deal'._

_Hesitant as first, but shook his hand. "Deal." _

**At the Briefs House - With the Wives**

Both Chichi and Bulma were silently watching their husbands play video games through the small crack between the door. But what caught their attention most was: what game are they playing? They both looked at each other with curious eyes then back to their husbands.

"So, they made a deal for who ever wins will be superior than the loser?" Chichi suddenly asked.

"Yeah but I bet Veggie will win this time." Bulma stated. Chichi looked her with competetion.

"No, my Goku-sa will win." Chichi challenged.

"Like the savior of earth will win. He doesn't even understand what love is about." Bulma snorted. Chichi glared at her that would make Lucifer cry to his knees.

"I know that he doesn't understand but at least he has a caring heart for all the people on earth! Unlike the aggorant, hot headed Prince who does nothing but train and train, wanting to defeat my poor Goku-sa!" Chichi said through clenched teeth.

"How dare you insult MY Veggie like that!" Bulma defended.

"Oh, so now he's your "Veggie" as you put it. So, you're saying that Vegeta is a vunerable vegetable?" Chichi questioned with sarcasm. Bulma glared holes into Chichi's head, whom was still watching.

"He's not a "vunerable vegetable" Chichi!" Bulma yelled but smirked. "If he's the Prince of all Saiyans and Goku's a saiyan. That means Goku has to obey very orders from Vegeta because he's the Prince of ALL Saiyans." Bulma smirked with victory.

"So, if Vegeta's the Prince of the Saiyan race, does that mean he's the Prince of a dead Saiyan race? I mean all the saiyans died during the destruction of Planet Vegeta-sai" Chichi said in a smart-ass, sarcastic way. Bulma wanted to rip Chichi's head off for that but she was right about the destruction of the planet and the saiyans._ 'I guess Chichi wins this time.' _Bulma thought and sighed. She then joined Chichi in spying on Goku and Vegeta.

* * *

**With the Husbands**

They both played with the same map and weapons as on the first round (if you don't remember, its at the beginning of chapter 1). When the game started, everything was slow and easy at first but halfway into the game it got intense and rowdy. On the battlefield bombs were exploding, guns were shooting/reloading, weapon changing, and respawning took place.

Goku and Vegeta were actually sweating while playing game (lol). The grip on their hand held the controller tightly that it looked like they were going to break into tiny bits of pieces. They both held non-readable expression expect seriousness. None never made a sound at the beginning but halfway through the game they started yelling and shouting. Their yelling and shouting rang throughout the whole house that it rumble the house round.

On the TV screen, Vegeta was setting up Claymores and bombs everywhere to make the enemies fall into the booby trap with even noticing. Goku, on the other hand, was hiding in the buildings sniping out the enemies and sneaking around cleverly, killing the enemy with a sound. On the score board named: Vegeta's team: 63 Goku's team: 61. Both parties were almost tied but they weren't done just yet. The total score to winning the round is: 150 points.

Throughout the round you could hear Goku and Vegeta shouting, "That was my kill!", "Shit, I got sniped!", No! I died!", and "What the hell?!"

_An hour later..._

Both parties had a few more points into winning with the scores: Vegeta's team: 140 Goku's team: 139. Just one point apart but who has the skills to win without gaining a point for the other team when dying?

Both Vegeta and Goku quickly glanced at their scores. _'One point apart.' _They both thought and smirked._ 'This is where Kakarot/Vegeta with lose.'_

One by one each enemy on the other's team died until the finale: one more point to win. Goku and Vegeta were very cautious when running around the area. They weren't worried about the other player but the one person who is sitting beside him. Everything was calm and still until both captains met each other. Both were very intense to win until...

The game announced: Tied Game...again

Both captains were silent once again expect one who was shaking in rage. And that was Vegeta Ouji.

"What the fuck!" Vegeta roared, clenching his fists.

"Hey, calm down Vegeta." Goku reassured.

"How can I calm the fuck down if we both won!" Vegeta exclaimed with such hatred that it made Goku flinch slightly.

_Flashback_

_Once Goku and Vegeta have discovered each other they quickly hid behind an object to take cover from the enemy's firearms. That was until they both threw a smoke grenade at the same time in the enemy's hiding spot. They spotted the smoke grenade headed their way and ran out into the open area. They both chose a deadly area to be standing but they both met their fate. They shot each other at the same exact time that it was a tie._

_End Flashback_

Vegeta then stood up and threw the controller on the couch and said, "Tomorrow is a rematch Kakarot!"Then he headed toward the exit to train. Goku sat their dumbfounded until he register what happened. He then gently put the controller down and turned off the console and the screen TV. And followed Vegeta out the door to head home.

* * *

**With the Wives**

Bulma and Chichi were surprised that they (Goku and Vegeta) actually won another tied game. That was until they heard Vegeta yell in rage that they'll have a rematch tomorrow again. They heard raging footsteps headed their way, so they quickly ran down the many stairs and into the kitchen to act as if they knew nothing about what happened.

Once they reached the kitchen to catch their breath they listened carefully. That's when the Gaming Room door swung open as if it was going to break. Then a few minutes later Vegeta appeared in the kitchen, with an angry expression, with Goku following behind.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked pretending to be concerned.

"None of your damn business! But now I must continue training!" Vegeta then stomped his way to the Gravity Room. Once he left, Bulma and Chichi looked at Goku.

"What happened Goku?" Chichi demanded.

"Nothing, we just spar and he stopped fighting and left." Goku lied. He was sweating nervously and a gulp could be heard. Even though Chichi heard it clear as day she acted as if she didn't notice.

"Are you truly sure Goku?" Chichi asked again.

"Of course Chichi. Why would I lie to you?" Goku questioned.

"Like you would lie to me Goku-sa." Chichi said as sweetly as she could.

"Thanks Chichi." Goku grinned and asked, "You ready to go home?"

"No, I would like to discuss woman 'things' with Bulma but you can go if you want." Chichi explained.

"Alright, but who's gonna cook dinner?" Goku wined as a dog would when starving.

"You're old enough to order take-out food Goku! Order pizza or something!" Chichi scolded.

"Are you sure Chichi?" Goku asked again, wanting her to say no.

"Yes, I'm sure Goku now headed home. Gohan's maybe worried about you." Chichi suggested while pushing Goku out the door.

"Why would Gohan be worried?" Goku was puzzled. Gohan was never worried about him when he went to Bulma's house.

"I don't know but just maybe." Chichi quickly said. Just as Goku was about to question again, she slammed the door in his face. Goku sighed and headed home. Guess he'll just have to order pizza for him and Gohan and maybe Chichi.

"Whew! That was close!" Both Bulma and Chichi announced. They stayed in silence for a few seconds until Chichi broke it.

"Hey, you want to try out the video game Goku and Vegeta were playing?" Chichi suggested.

"Uh sure, it'd be nice to relax and play a video game for a while right?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, it'll just be a while then we'll stop." Chichi stated.

"Alright, let's go." Bulma then led the way with Chichi following closely. It took a few minutes to reach the Gaming Room with the cause of many stair cases. Bulma and Chichi both entered the room, curiously looking around. Bulma, who lived here, didn't even know what was in there (lol), she was just as curious as Chichi.

They both took in the view of the room until their sights settled on the console, the Xbox 360. They took the controllers in their hands and turned on the console. Both not understanding its meaning but Bulma figured it out with her smarts. She explained to Chichi what to do and she understood. Both made an Xbox Live Account and their names were: DaedricPrincess (Chichi) and DovanKitty (Bulma). With Bulma's smarts again, they learned to work the game in a matter of minutes.

2 hours later...

Chichi was throwing smoke grenades and shooting an RPG recklessly in the enemy's base while Bulma was setting up traps in the enemy's base also. Then the next thing you notice is Bulma was running out the house of Nuke Town with: Primary: Type 25 attached with a Suppresser and Fast Mag, Secondary: Ballista Sniper. With Chichi doing the same but she was killing the enemy's non-stop that she only died 3 or 4 times.

**Gun Selections:**

**_Bulma_: Primary:** Type 25 attached with a Suppresser and Fast Mag

**Secondary: **Ballista Sniper

**Perk 1: **Ghost and Lightweight

**Perk 2: **Cold Blooded

**Perk 3: **Dead Silence

**Lethal: **Grenade

**Tactical: **None

**_Chichi_: Primary:** PDW-57 (Level 15) attached with Reflex Sight, Fore Grip, and Fast Mag

**Secondary:** FHJ-18 AA

**Perk 1: **Lightweight

**Perk 2: **Fast Hands

**Perk 3: **Engineer

**Lethal: **Bouncing Betty x2

**Tactical: **Shock Charge

**Wildcards: **Primary Gunfighter

Both wives were having the time of their lives. They played it non-stop until Bulma said it was time for Vegeta to stop training and have dinner so she drove Chichi home. Before Chichi could get full out Bulma said, "Want to try with our husbands tomorrow?"

"Sure! We'll show them our awesome, badass skills!" Chichi exclaimed, smirking with her hand clenched in the air.

"We sure will surprise them!" Bulma too smirked.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning Bulma." Chichi bidded.

"Be ready Chichi!" And with that Bulma drove off at top speed. Chichi then walked in the house to find it dark and quiet._ 'They must be asleep already.' _Chichi thought while hanging her coat on the rack and walking up the stairs toward her and Goku's bedroom. Before she entered her room she walked to Gohan's room and kissed his forehead.

"Good night sweety." Chichi softly whispered.

She then walked to her and Goku's bedroom and she was surprised to find Goku sprawled out all over the bed, lightly snoring. Chichi smiled at the cute scene and walked to the bathroom to change into her night gown. A few minutes later she arrived and settled into the bed with Goku. Goku then brought Chichi's body tight to his and they both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

**At the Briefs**

Once Bulma came back home she found Vegeta wasn't in the livingroom and kitchen. _'He's maybe showering up.' _Bulma thought walking up to their room and it seemed she guessed correctly. The water was running in the bathroom. Bulma then took that time to change into night clothes and settle into bed. At that exact moment Vegeta came out of the bathroom wearing only boxers.

Vegeta looked around the room and found Bulma sleeping on the bed. He silently creeped into bed and grabbed Bulma's waist, pulling it close to his. He whispered, "Night woman."

"Night Veggie." Bulma mumbled.

Both couples left asleep peacefully but something is awaiting them the next morning.

**So how's that for this chapter? How will Goku and Vegeta react when they find out their wives have played the game? Review what you think about my writing. Anyways I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**

**-AnimexXxLuvver/Donna**


	3. Surprised Husbands

**AnimexXxLuvver is back with a new chapter for Gaming Wives. Wow that was mind blower that Bulma and Chichi know how to play a violence game like a professional. Its a weird idea but at least its funny and has a popular game in it. I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous chapters. Sorry I haven't update the past week. Its because my internet turn off and now its back on. Hope it doesn't happen again but enjoy the chapter!**

**Please R&R**

**********Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. Shows, illustrations, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**Gaming Wives**

**Chapter 3: Surprised Husbands**

* * *

_Last time..._

_Once Bulma came back home she found Vegeta wasn't in the livingroom and kitchen. 'He's maybe showering up.' Bulma thought walking up to their room and it seemed she guessed correctly. The water was running in the bathroom. Bulma then took that time to change into night clothes and settle into bed. At that exact moment Vegeta came out of the bathroom wearing only boxers._

_Vegeta looked around the room and found Bulma sleeping on the bed. He silently creeped into bed and grabbed Bulma's waist, pulling it close to his. He whispered, "Night woman."_

_"Night Veggie." Bulma mumbled._

_Both couples left asleep peacefully but something is awaiting them the next morning._

**At the Son House**

Everything went on schduele as a regular basis. Wake up, cooking, then clean. But before Goku and Gohan go out to train, Chichi halted them. Both looked a Chichi dumbfounded.

"Uh, is there something you need Chichi?" Goku asked.

"Yes Goku." Chichi replied.

"What is it?" Goku asked once again. He and Gohan looked at each other, thinking they're going to get Chichi's tongue lashing. But surprisingly, she didn't yell but spoke very sweetly.

Chichi smiled. "Bulma offered us to visit her again today. Would you like to come?" Chichi asked sweetly.

"Uh..." Goku was lost. Why was Chichi talking so sweetly? And Bulma only invites them once a month (they're best of friends but she a lot of work to do)._ 'Weird.' _Goku thought but went with the offer anyways.

"Sure, but what about Gohan?" Goku agreed.

"He can train with Piccolo all day if he wants." Chichi stated. This statement shocked Goku and Gohan. Since when did Chichi let her son train with Piccolo.

"But mom, do I still have to finish my studies?" Gohan finally spoke up.

"Not today mister. Today's your free time, silly." Chichi laughed.

"But mom-" Gohan was cut short by Chichi.

"No buts Gohan. Today's free day for you and you enjoy it." Chichi scolded her son.

Gohan smiled happily. "Thanks mom! If you need me, I'll be with Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan cheered and flew off out into the morning sky. Goku and Chichi watched their son fly away. Chichi then looked at Goku. "Ready to go?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah." Goku then picked up Chichi bridel style.

'Chichi's never been this nice to me. Even when me and Gohan go out to train. She's acting strangely sweet today. Weird, something must be going on.' Goku thought on while he flew him and Chichi to Bulma's house.

* * *

**At the Briefs House**

Blah, blah. Regular morning as always. Wake-up, breakfast, and (Vegeta) training/(Bulma) working. That all changed as did Chichi's. After Bulma and Vegeta were done eating breakfast, Vegeta always announces, "I'll be training!" then heads to the Gravity Room but today his plans are changed. Right when he was about to walk out the door, a female voice stopped him.

"Vegeta!" He heard Bulma called throughout the house.

Vegeta growled. "What do you want now woman!" Vegeta questioned but more like demanded. He heard light footsteps headed his way and Bulma appeared infront of him.

"Vegeta, you can't train today because we're having guests over and you have to attended it." Bulma explained.

"I don't need to attend whatever they have! Its not any of my damn business! Besides, training is more important to me than one of your guest's offering!" Vegeta stated. Why did he need to? He may not even know the people!

"Whether you like it or not! You're going to attend!" Bulma shouted. This stupid prince was a pain in the butt!

"I will not but you also have a death wish woman!" Vegeta threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like your threat can destory me." Bulma waved off his threat. That's her last chance! Vegeta's vein was pulsing violently they could burst.

"Don't wave off my threat! Now your really asking for it!" Vegeta yelled. His eyes held a dangerous glint but Bulma saw nothing fearful of them.

"I asked for it? Okay. Well, could you do that some other time because we're having guests over. Sorry to ruin your 'happy' time Veggie." Bulma said sweetly then walked off into the kitchen. Vegeta was in the same spot, angry as the sun (sorry couldn't think of something else to type). How dare the woman go against his order?! I'll show her a real threat that she regret ever making me angry! Just as he was about to into the kitchen, a knock could be at the front door._ 'Probably the woman's weaklings (guests)'_ Vegeta thought as he opened the door. There on 'his' front door was none other than the baka and harpy.

"What hell are you doing here Kakarot and his harpy?" Vegeta angrily questioned. Chichi's eye twitched. Did he just call her harpy, again?!

"My name's NOT harpy you Vegetable! It's Chichi! Got that?!" Chichi yelled. Boy was she angry.

"No I don't got that! We're not even because you named me as Vegetable but you name yourself as Chichi (He actually said her name :D)! That's not even so I'll still call you harpy, harpy!" Vegeta shot back. (this is not the Vegeta you all know but just go with it)

"Just forget it! Where's Bulma?" Chichi asked angry.

"The woman is busy. She explained that she'll have her weakling guests over today and that I have to attend the stupid offering of the guests request." Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Actually Vegeta, we're Bulma's guests." Chichi offered to help Vegeta with his 'little' guest mystery.

"You're the woman's guests? I guess I standed correct about the 'weakling' part alright." Vegeta smirked.

"Shove it Vegeta! We're not here to argue about your rights and wrongs." Chichi then forced her way through the door and went to find Bulma. Vegeta and Goku were still at the entrance in a tense silence.

"Ready for the rematch Kakarot?" Vegeta asked as he broke the silence.

"What rematch, Vegeta?" Goku was hopelessly lost.

"You baka! I demanded we have a rematch the day before! Can't you shove that information up your ass and into your brain!" Vegeta roared.

"Oh, yeah, the game from yesturday! I'm ready Vegeta!" Goku grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head.

"Baka!" Vegeta mumbled then they both headed up to the Gaming Room.

Chichi walked into the kitchen to find Bulma reading her daily newspaper.

"Hey Bulma!" Chichi smiled. Bulma put her paper down and smiled also.

"Hey Chichi! Did you get Goku to come?" Bulma greeted.

"Yeah, what about Vegeta? Did you get the hot head to agree with you?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, and I told him that he can't train for the whole day today." Bulma stated.

"I told Goku the same thing. Gohan and him were shocked ecspecially Gohan because I told him that he can train with Piccolo today. No studies. Nothing. Just a free day." Chichi explained her story.

"Wow, Chichi! I've never thought you would do that in your entire life!" Bulma was shocked and ashtonished. Chichi did the unthinkable.

"Me neither but what's done is done." Chichi agreed.

"Yeah." Bulma then smirked. "Ready to show our husbands our badass skills?"

"Never said no, so that's a yes!" Chichi also smirked. They both laughed and headed to the Gaming Room but stopped as they were about to walk up the staircase by a rought voice.

"Where do you think you and the harpy are going, woman?" Vegeta rough, harsh voice echoed throughout the house. Bulma and Chichi turned around to meet face-to-face with their husbands.

"We were going to look for you two but I guess not." Bulma replied.

"Just answer the damn question." Vegeta growled.

"We want to show you guys a surprise that Chichi and I thought of and its for both of you." Bulma stated while her hand was pointing to Goku and Vegeta, gesturing to them.

"A surprise? Woman, we're saiyan warriors and warriors don't need surprises. Fighting is in our blood." Vegeta explained. Right now he didn't need to waste his time with the woman's surprise.

"We know but this is an awesome surprise that will blow your mind." Bulma stated.

"We don't need a surprise. Now, get out of my way!" Vegeta harshly threatened. This woman was wasting his time with his rematch with Kakarot! Bulma blocked his way fully with her body, dismissing his demand. There was no way she was going to let Vegeta miss this surprise.

"No! We won't get out of your way until you agree with us!" Bulma argued.

"Move now! We don't want a weakling's surprise! Right, Kakarot?" Vegeta smirked. He thought Goku was on his side but he thought wrong.

"Calm down Vegeta. At least give them a chance. We can finish our rematch after the surprised." Goku reasoned. He wanted to give them chance because Vegeta's temper never agreed with anything expect if it required fighting. Vegeta's smirked disappeared.

"Have you lost your mind Kakarot! We don't need that surprise! We're warriors!" Vegeta roared. Man was he pissed.

"Please Vegeta! Just this one time for them." Goku begged.

"Grr! Fine! But after this, your ass is fighting me!" Vegeta was infuriated. Why would Kakarot agree with this baka woman instead of him! The prince!

"Thanks Vegeta!" Goku grinned then looked at his childhood friend and his wife. "Let's go!" Goku cheered.

Bulma and Chichi smiled. At least Goku was on their side. "Right! Come on!" Bulma leaded the way with Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta following. On the way, Vegeta was fumming inside about the whole conversation.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Gaming Room. Goku and Vegeta were confused. Why did they lead them to the Gaming Room if it was a surprise? Did they get a new game or what? These questions ran through both of their minds. Bulma then opened the door and turned around, waiting for them to all come in. Once everyone was in, she closed the door and started her little speech.

"This is the beginning of your surprise." Bulma smiled.

"Our surprise? Did you get a new game or something?" Goku questioned.

Bulma shook her head. "No."

"Then what?" Goku asked again.

"Just grab a controller then we'll show you." Bulma ordered. Both Goku and Vegeta grabbed a controller and waited for her to speak again but to their surprise their wives also grabbed a controller.

"Just what are you going with a controller, woman?" Vegeta asked. Goku also agreed. They were really confused.

"You really want to know Vegeta?" Chichi asked for the first time after the pervious conversation.

"Of course! Is that why I asked." Vegeta scoffed. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other for a brief moment and answered. "We are going to play with you two." Chichi revealed. Goku and Vegeta looked at each other then laughed hysterically.

"You want to play with us?" Vegeta asked after he and Goku stopped laughing.

"Yeah, is that why we grabbed a controller." Chichi stated._ 'He's getting on my last nerve!'_ Chichi thought angrily. Her angry was rising slightly.

"You two don't even play games, too." Goku added.

"What was that Goku? Are you agreeing with Mr. Hothead?" Chichi asked bitter sweetly. Goku was sweating nervously and a lump was in throat as he tried to speak.

"No no no! Its just that you clean, cook, and work but I've never seen you play video games." Goku said nervously while waving his hands in surrender.

"Just because I clean, cook, and work doesn't mean I can't play! Your not having dinner tonight for disrespecting me about my skills!" Chichi scolded. Goku's face paled.

"Aww! Come on Chichi! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Goku implored. By now he was already on his knees.

"Shush Goku!" Chichi silenced. Boy was she really pissed. First, Vegeta calls her harpy and now Goku respects her skills!

"Same goes for you Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.

"What! It was Kakarot's idea to say that, not me!" Vegeta yelled.

"Even if it was Goku's fault you're included. Now be quiet!" Bulma commanded. Vegeta mumbled curses under this breath.

"Let's get the game on!" Chichi cheered in the silence after Bulma and Vegeta's conversation.

"Right!" Bulma walked up to the console and inserted "Call of Duty: Black Ops II". She walked up to the couch and sat beside Chichi. (Couch order: left is Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, and Bulma on the right.) After the title came to the screen Bulma asked that play Multiplayer. They chose multiplayer and they agreed to play Free-for-All. They chose their weapons and chose Nuke Town to battle in.

**Gun Selections:**

**_Vegeta_: Primary:** Peacekeeper (Level: MAX) attached with Extended Clip and Quickdraw Handle.

**Secondary: **None

**Perk 1: **Ghost

**Perk 2: **Toughness

**Perk 3:** Dexterity and Tactical Mask

**Lethal: **C4

**Tactical: **Concussion

**Wildcards: **Perk 3 Greed

**_Goku_: Primary: **QBB LSW (Level: MAX) attached with Quickdraw Handle and Suppressor

**Secondary: **KAP-40 (Level: MAX) attached with Suppressor

**Perk 1: **Lightweight and Flak Jacket

**Perk 2: **Toughness

**Perk 3: **Dexterity

**Lethal: **None

**Tactical: **None

**Wildcards: **Perk 1 Greed

**_Chichi_: Primary: **PDW-57 (Level 15) attached with Reflex Sight, Fore Grip, and Fast Mag

**Secondary:** FHJ-18 AA

**Perk 1: **Lightweight

**Perk 2: **Fast Hands

**Perk 3: **Engineer

**Lethal: **Bouncing Betty x1

**Tactical: **Shock Charge

**Wildcards: **Primary Gunfighter

**_Bulma_: Primary:** Type 25 attached with a Suppresser and Fast Mag

**Secondary: **Ballista Sniper

**Perk 1: **Ghost and Lightweight

**Perk 2: **Cold Blooded

**Perk 3: **Dead Silence

**Lethal: **Grenade

**Tactical: **None

After the game as fully loaded, all four players ran for a perfect hiding spot. After a few kills and explosions, the husbands were surprised that their wives could keep up with their scores.

30 minuter later...

The husbands were barely at 50 points while the wives were at 97 points. Goku and Vegeta both decided to take a quick glance at their wive's score and it left them surprised that their eyes also fell out of their sockets. All they could do was stare at the scored but what they didn't notice is that they've been killed. Bulma and Chichi noticed this and also that they haven't even bothered to respawn back. Curious, they both looked to their husbands and saw that they were staring at their scores.

"Why are you guys staring at our score?" Bulma and Chichi asked in unsion. This question snapped Goku and Vegeta out of there gaze. None of them said a single word just silence.

"Why did you guys look at our score?" They both asked agaim but harsh.

"We were wrong." Vegeta stated in disbelief. Never in his life had he seen a woman play a game professionally. Goku thought the same thing. Both in utter disbelief and shock.

"Wrong about women playing video games?" Chichi mocked. It was time to get him back for saying women can't play games.

"Yes." This time Goku answered then all is silent again. Two faces had trumiph and smirks upon their faces while the other two had shock and disbelief. Then Bulma and Chichi looked to the screen and started playing again. Both men then snapped out of their shock state and went to determination and confidence.

Chichi was running in for the kill until someone shot him down for her. Angered, she looked at the person and it was no other then Vegeta.

"Vegeta you ass! That was my kill!" Chichi complained.

"Not anymore!" Vegeta smirked victoriously.

Chichi smirked too. "I'll get you back Vegeta! Just watch and see! It will be bomby!"

"Like you can get me back!" Vegeta snorted. Chichi then came up with a plan.

Vegeta was sprinting between the two buses and killed any enemies within sight. The coast was clear and he made a mad dash for the yellow house. What he didn't notice was there were almost about ten bouncy betties on the wall at the window on the balcony. When he entered the balcony, he finally noticed the trap. He was about to dash out quick but Chichi block his way with the FHJ-18 AA. It was aimed straight at him and the trap came to mind. _"I'll get you back Vegeta! Just watch and see! It will be bomby!"_ This sentence ran through him mind. He'd never actually thought the harpy would get him back. He was angered that she actually got him back and was about to shoot until the bomb went off.

BOOM!

"DaedricPrincess killed you" read on his screen. Goku and Bulma were surprised that Chichi got back Vegeta. Vegeta was shaking furiously. _'The harpy will pay!'_ Vegeta dangerously thought. Just as he was about to kill more enemies, the screen read "DEFEATED" on everyone's screen expect Chichi's. Chichi smirked nice and wide and looked to the infuriated prince.

"Aww! Is Veggie mad?" Chichi teased as if she were talking to a dog.

"I am not Veggie!" Vegeta said through clenched teeth.

"See, that's how I feel when you call me-" Chichi was cut off by Vegeta. "Harpy." Vegeta finished for her.

"Shut up your trap Veggie!" Chichi's anger suddenly sparked to life.

"I'm Vegeta! Not a weakling name such as Veggie!" Vegeta threatened.

"If we both hate the name, then why don't we just stop. Deal?" Chichi asked as she brought out her hand. Vegeta looked at the hand then Chichi. Might as well shake her hand instead of meaning called Veggie.

"Deal." Vegeta agreed.

"It wasn't that hard...Vegeta." Chichi stated.

"Yeah it wasn't...Chichi." Vegeta stuttered the sentence out. This shocked Bulma and Goku. Vegeta actually said Chichi's name correctly. they all sat in silence until Bulma broke the silence.

"Alright! If you need us we'll be in the kitchen." Bulma said as her and Chichi walked out the door. After they left, Goku and Vegeta sat in silence until Goku spoke.

"Was it a dream, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"No, you baka! They actually played the game and won!" Vegeta shouted and then smirked. "They just proved us wrong but that doesn't stop our rematch." Goku looked over to Vegeta to see him smirking and he smirked also.

"Sure does." Goku agreed.

"Let's start now!" Vegeta then exited the game their wives were playing and changed it to a different map. They chose their weapons but just as they were about to press start, a voice stopped them.

"Goku, let's go! Its getting late!" Chichi's voice shouted from the living room. Both men looked out the window to see it was already night time. They both looked at each other with determination.

"Rematch tomorrow Kakarot." Vegeta demanded.

"Its a rematch alright." Then they both walked down stairs. Down stairs they saw Chichi standing by the door and Bulma sitting on the couch reading a news paper. They both looked at their husbands.

"Ready to go Goku?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Goku cheered as he ran up to Chichi and picked her up. Just before they ran out the door, Chichi's voice could be heard.

"Bye Bulma!" Chichi's voice yelled and faded as she and Goku flew home. Bulma then went back to reading her newspaper until she noticed Vegeta was here when Goku and Chichi left. She looked behind her and found nothing.

"He must have went to bed." Bulma suggested to herself. She read the newspaper for a few minutes until she got sleepy. She set the newspaper down and went up to her room and changed into her night gown. Then she settle in bed next to Vegeta. After a few moments of thinking, she fell into a deep sleep.

**Wow! I can't believe I typed this long chapter! But at least it was worth it. Sorry for the authors who wants to see the rematch between Goku and Vegeta but it will be in the next chapter I promise. And please review this story and I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


	4. Goku vs Vegeta

**Hey, AnimexXxLuvver is back! Sorry about the other two stories. It was all a misunderstanding and its okay if you hate or dislike me. Anyways, I decided to write a new chapter for "Gaming Wives?". Again, sorry, for the authors who wanted to see the rematch between Goku and Vegeta. That scene will be included in this chapter. Plus, I didn't update for so long is because my internet shut down and I had to go call up and pay off. I hope you like the chapter, enjoy!**

**Please R&R**

**WARNING: Cussing/Cursing, Violence**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. Shows, illustrations, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama.**

** Gaming Wives?**

**Chapter 4: Goku vs. Vegeta**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Rematch tomorrow Kakarot." Vegeta demanded._

_"Its a rematch alright." Then they both walked down stairs. Down stairs they saw Chichi standing by the door and Bulma sitting on the couch reading a news paper. They both looked at their husbands._

_"Ready to go Goku?" Chichi asked._

_"Yeah, let's go!" Goku cheered as he ran up to Chichi and picked her up. Just before they ran out the door, Chichi's voice could be heard._

_"Bye Bulma!" Chichi's voice yelled and faded as she and Goku flew home. Bulma then went back to reading her newspaper until she noticed Vegeta was here when Goku and Chichi left. She looked behind her and found nothing._

_"He must have went to bed." Bulma suggested to herself. She read the newspaper for a few minutes until she got sleepy. She set the newspaper down and went up to her room and changed into her night gown. Then she settle in bed next to Vegeta. After a few moments of thinking, she fell into a deep sleep._

**At the Son House**

It was early in the morning, when there was a loud crash. This woke both Chichi and Gohan up. They quietly walked down the stairs. As they got nearer the kitchen, the crashes got louder and louder. They both peeked in but shock and surprised expressions overcame their faces. In the kitchen was Goku trying to cook breakfast but all his attempts failed. Not only that but the kitchen was a complete mess! This angered Chichi the most and she was going to give him one "good" lecture! She stormed into the kitchen and tapped on Goku's shoulder. He turned around looking ridiculousーhe was wearing a chef's hat, his face smothered with burned spots and food bits, his apron covered with various food spillings.ーAnd boy was Chichi pissed.

"Oh, hey Chichi! Did expect to see you here. Did I awake you?" Goku asked while rubbing his head, grinning sheepishly. In the corner of his eye, he saw Gohan leaning on the door frame. "And Gohan?" Chichi was shaking was fury!

"Of course you woke me and Gohan up! You woke us up with all the crash noises! What did you expect?! Us to sleep through the noise?" Chichi questioned furiously.

"Uh...no?" Goku guessed. He was confused. Didn't she see that he was making breakfast? He mentally shrugged.

"Right! Now what are you trying do that this time of the morning?"

"Wasn't it obivous? I was trying to make breakfast for you and Gohan." Goku answered. Chichi's expressions changed from angry to surprise.

"You...you were trying to make breakfast?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah!" Goku answered cheerfully.

"Aww! That's so sweet of you, Goku-saa!" Chichi smiled. She ran up to her husband and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Yeah! I guess." Goku laughed and pulled Chichi into the hug. While the hug goes on, Gohan stood at the doorway, blushing. His parents were being affectionate with each other, so he thought it was the best time to escape. He quickly ran up to his bedroom and decided to get ready. The hug lasted a few for a seconds until Goku pulled away and kissed Chichi's nose gently. He looked into oynx eyes and gave her small peck on the lips then leaned his forehead on hers.

"Vegeta wanted me to have a rematch with him today. You don't mind going over to Bulma's again, do you?" Goku asked as he and Chichi stared intently at each other.

"No, I don't mind at all. And why does Vegeta want a rematch?" Chichi asked sweetly.

"Because we played a match yesterday and he was so close to winning but I won. Then we had another rematch after that but it ended up being tied. He's always wanting to beat me." Goku laughed and Chichi joined in.

"Yeah. He's always been doing that but it seems that he can't surpass my hero." Chichi giggled.

"He can't defeat me but you can." Goku stated.

"What?" Chichi was confused. Goku laughed at her face. She looked cute when she was confused. He then leaned closer to her face and lightly brushed his lips over hers and gently nipped on it.

"You're my everything Chichi. You keep me alive and fighting. You showed me love when I had no idea what love was. You still married me even when I didn't know what marriage meant and since our first night together. You showed me what love is and I'm glad I made the right choice marrying you. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't. You mean everything to me and I'd die for you. I love you, Chichi." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She deepened the kiss and brought her hand around his neck. They moaned within the kiss. Their tongues moved in unsion and they craved each other hungerly. Goku gently pushed her to the counter and sat her on the counter. His hands roamed over her body until he reached in between her thighs. Chichi stopped his movements and pull from the kiss. They panted from lack of breath.

"Stop." Chichi panted.

"Why?" Goku asked in the same manner.

"We won't stop and besides we got to go to Bulma's." Chichi stated.

"Okay." Goku moved away from the counter to make room for Chichi to move. Chichi jumped off the counter and walked up to him.

"What about tonight?" Chichi mischievously asked.

"Tonight it is." Goku said huskily.

"Let's go get ready." Chichi announced as she and Goku walked to their bedroom. 20 minutes later they were all ready to go.

"Ready to go?" She asked Goku and Gohan.

"Ready mom!" Gohan cheered.

"Ready Chi!" Goku said as cheerful as Gohan.

Alright! Let's go!" She got into Goku's arms and they flew off to Bulma's house. After some time flying, they finally reached Bulma's house. They landed outside and you could hear shouting coming from the inside. Chichi knocked on the door and after a few moments someone opened the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Briefs!" Chichi greeted and shook her hand.

"Hi, Chichi!" Bunny greeted back and shook her hand. She looked beside Chichi and saw Goku. "Oh, hi, Goku!"

"Hey, Mrs. Briefs!" Goku smiled.

"You must be here for Bulma, right?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah." Chichi replied.

"She's here so why don't come in and make yourself at home. She'll be down in a minute." Bunny opened the door wide and let Goku and Chichi through. They settled themselves on the couch and waited for Bulma's arrival.

"If you need anything, I'll be in the kitchen." Bunny said as she walked into the kitchen. After a few minutes, Bulma came into the living room looking angry.

"What's wrong Bulma?" Chichi asked concerned for her friend.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! That ass of a prince won't stop calling me "woman"! Bulma said while waving her hands around in the air.

"Don't worry Bulma. You're not the only one." Chichi stated while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, so what brings you guys here?" Bulma asked.

"We're here because Vegeta asked Goku for a rematch on Call of Duty: Black Ops II." Chichi answered before Goku could have a breath to talk.

"Oh, well Vegeta is already in the Gaming Room." They all walked into the room with Vegeta playing Zombies. He was going all out! Everyone's eyes widen, he was killing them non-stop! Would Goku stand a chance or would it be tie all over again? Both Bulma and Chichi thought.

"Wow, Vegeta! You're doing great!" Goku cheered through the silence expect the game sounds.

"Ahh!" Vegeta was on a roll until he heard Goku's voice that broke his concentration and got him killed. He looked behind them to see Bulma, Chichi, and Goku at the doorway. "What?!" He growled.

"Geez, Vegeta! You don't have to yell!" Goku said as he covered his ears at his outburst.

"What the hell do you want Kakarot!" Vegeta roared.

"Well, I-" Goku looks at Bulma and Chichi then to Vegeta. "I meant we came to see the rematch. Well, actually, Bulma and Chichi did. They are going to watch us play our rematch." Goku explained while grinning.

"About damn time! Took you long enough!" Vegeta stated as he turned to the screen. "Let's get this match on." He then through a controller in Goku's direction. He caught it gracefully and sat himself beside Vegeta. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other in irritation. The sofa was made for two and the only place to sit is the floor. They sigh heavily and sat between their husbands and the tv screen. At least they had a closer view of the battle. Vegeta is the leader so he gets to choose the map and gaming settings. He choose to play the same mapーNuketown. They chose their weapon selections ans started the game.

**Gun Selections:**

**_Vegeta_: Primary:** Peacekeeper (Level: MAX) attached with Extended Clip and Quickdraw Handle.

**Secondary: **Barrett .50 cal (Level: MAX)

**Perk 1: **Ghost

**Perk 2: **Toughness

**Perk 3:** Dexterity and Tactical Mask

**Lethal: **C4

**Tactical: **Concussion

**Wildcards: **Perk 3 Greed

**_Goku_: Primary: **QBB LSW (Level: MAX) attached with Quickdraw Handle and Suppressor

**Secondary: **L118A (Level: MAX) attached with Suppressor

**Perk 1: **Lightweight and Flak Jacket

**Perk 2: **Toughness

**Perk 3: **Dexterity

**Lethal: **None

**Tactical: **None

**Wildcards: **Perk 1 Greed

**Scorestreaks:**

**_Vegeta: _Streak One: **Care Package (450 points)

**Streak Two: **Dragonfire (725 points)

**Streak Three: **Escort Drone (1250 points)

**_Goku: _Streak One: **War Machine (900 points)

**Streak Two: **Stealth Chopper (1100 points)

**Streak Three: **K-9 Unit (1700 points)

1...

2...

3...

GO!

The game has began and the soldiers are scrambling for supplies, weapons, and supports (grenades, bombs, etc.) Everyone rushed out to the battle field with bullets fly in every possible direction. Vegeta and Goku were killing any enemy within their sight, not showing the slightest bit of sorrow. Blood splattered upon the ground and the screen. Chaos broke loose on the battlefield and many dying screams could be heard.

Both Bulma and Chichi sat perfectly stiff, too interested in the rematch to make a comment. Vegeta and Goku had serious face on, neither focusing on there surroundings, just the game. Silence settled upon the room until...

"Come on, Vegeta! Kill that motherfucker!" Bulma suddenly shouted to Vegeta, who was after Goku. Chichi gave Bulma a death glare then turned to the screen.

"Come on, Goku! You can beat his ass!" Chichi shouted.

Goku and Vegeta heard their wives and that gave them little encouragment. Well, not much, with two husbands competing and two wives agruing. It could be a possible sign of a fight breaking out. During the rematch, Bulma and Chichi were still shouting and yelling and Goku and Vegeta didn't do much.

"Go, Goku! You're stronger than him! You can do this!" Chichi yelled.

Goku was scouting the area near the entrance of the door. The coast was clear so he made a mad dash behind the bush. He searched the perimeter and detected an enemy crouching near the yellow house. Readying his aim, he set his target on the enemy and fired. The enemy has not yet spotted him and was shot fataly in the head.

"Yes!" Goku cheered.

"That's may Goku-saa!" Chichi threw a fist in the air, smirking. Bulma, who was watching the whole incident, was angered by his accuracy and stealth.

"Come on, Vegeta! You may be the second strongest but your the strongest in my eyes! I know you can win this!" Bulma encouraged.

"Quiet, woman! Your screeching is making me lose my concentration!" Vegeta growled, still looking at the screen.

"My name's not woman! Its Bulma you ass! Also, I will not shut up!" Bulma screeched. (Finally she screeched lol)

"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled.

Vegeta was planting C4s around the blue house and when he was done, he ran up the stairs to the balcony. Since the back door was open, he set up another C4 at the entrance. After all the traps were set, he switched his Peacekeeper with Barrett .50 cal (sniper). He looked into the scope and searched the open areas. He caught one crouching behind the "Nuketown" sign and aimed for his head. He pulled the triggar and it pierced through the enemy's skull. The enemy spotted him the last minute and before he could shoot he lay dead on the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Beat that, Kakarot!" Vegeta smirked victoriously.

"Oh, I'll beat that Vegeta." Goku smirked also. Goku repeated the same movements and that left Bulma and Chichi surprised. Vegeta didn't look surprised or shocked but still held the smirk upon his face.

"Well, well, well. The baka has improved his skills." Vegeta said nonchalantly.

"Of course. I didn't train all day but improved my skills." Goku informed.

"Then the real match begins." Vegeta stated as he turned in Goku's direction and smirked even wider. Goku turned to Vegeta and his expression changed to seriousness to confusion.

"It is? I thought we were playing the real match all along." Goku laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yes, you baka. Now is the real deal." Vegeta informed as he and Goku turned back to the screen. Vegeta's smirk disappeared and formed into his usual scowl.

"Now!" Vegeta announced.

They made a mad dash into the two separate houses and set up as many traps as they can. They kill all the enemies surrounding the area and keep an eye out for the 'real' enemy. After the area was cleared and no enemies within sight, they ran to the balcony and hid below the window. They both switched out their assault weapons to snipers. They shot enemies from the window and were careful not to be caught. They were doing great for not being caught but the time was nearing the end. Seeing the time was running out, they mentally thought it was time to kill the main enemy to win the title of the winner. They stood up and aimed for the enemy on the other building and fired. As if in slow motion, Goku's bullet was faster and it was first to kill before the time ended. Vegeta's shot didn't reach the enemy because the time ran out. Vegeta's sat emotionless on the couch, staring at the screen. Blinding rage was boiling in his veins, begging to be set free.

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. "I won Chichi!" Chichi jumped off the floor and into Goku's arms.

"I'm so happy for you sweety!" Chichi congratulated.

"Yeah!" Goku looked into Vegeta's direction. "Hey, Vegeta? You alright?" Goku asked as he put Chichi down and walked up to Vegeta and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at Goku with such pure rage. Goku had a surprised look on his face. Vegeta's hair was shifting from black to blond and his eyes from black to teal.

"Do I look alright Kakarot?!" Vegeta roared.

"Um...no."

"Of course no! I'm fucking pissed at you Kakarot!"

"Why?" Goku questioned.

"I was to surpass and win against you! But I failed but now I will win this time!" As the last word was spoken Vegeta threw a fist but Goku dodged it. He threw a series of punches but he dodged all of them with ease. "Ahh!" Vegeta's hair and eyes turned to blond and teal. He stood there in his new Super Saiyan form. Then we ran at Goku again, trying to land a punch. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and he defended himself from Vegeta's attacks. That was when Vegeta and Goku started fighting or sparring should I say. While that was going on Bulma and Chichi were having another argument.

"Goku is my friend but its not fair he won two times!"

"It is fair because he has awesome moves better than Vegeta!"

"No, Vegeta has better moves!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"Yes!"

"NOT!" That was when a fight broke out between Bulma and Chichi. Bulma was fighting like the girls would when they have a cat fight because she doesn't know how to fight. But Chichi was using her fighting skills from when she was young. These fights may end fataly and blood. Just wish them luck.

**THE END**

**So, how was it for this chapter? Good? Awesome? Please review your answer and add my story to your Favorites/Following lists. I would really appreaciate it if you would. Anyways, I may be working on new stories also. Thank you for reading!**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


End file.
